The present invention relates to a filtering device for coffee, tea or the like comprising a jug equipped with a jug opening provided with thread webs and an approximately frustoconically configured filter vessel.
In order to brew coffee or tea, a filter vessel is placed onto the jug so that the finished coffee or tea flows directly into the jug. Particularly popular jugs for this purpose are insulated jugs. In such a jug an essentially cylindrical jug opening disposed in the neck of the jug is equipped with internal thread webs so that a closure can be screwed into the jug opening. The filter vessel used with the jug normally has a piece of filter paper inserted therein.
In this type of brewing, the filter vessel is often inadvertently pushed off the jug thus soiling the jug and its surroundings.